Heretofore, the repair of chuck holes, ravels, trench openings, excavations, bell holes, and the like, in asphalt pavements required the use of at least three vehicles. One vehicle would include an air compressor for actuating the various pneumatic tools employed for dressing the hole or cavity to be filled. Another vehicle would include a heated reservoir containing a liquid asphalt tack material which would be sprayed into the dressed cavity, and a third vehicle, usually a dump truck, would then deliver a hot premixed asphalt and aggregate to the cavity; whereupon the asphalt would be manually raked, levelled and compacted to complete the repair.
The above-noted conventional method of repairing asphalt pavement is obviously expensive not only in material but also in labor.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced in the conventional method of repairing asphalt pavement, the machine of the present invention has been devised to incorporate all the phases of complete pavement repair in one mobile unit. The machine of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on a truck chassis, and comprises, essentially, a hopper for containing premixed asphalt and aggregate, and a reservoir, having a heat source, positioned below and contiguous with the hopper, the reservoir containing a liquid asphalt tack material. By the construction and arrangement of the hopper and heated reservoir, the respective asphalt products contained therein are heated by one source of heat. The machine also includes a hydraulic power plant for operating a screw conveyor in the hopper, a pump for supplying liquid asphalt to a sprayer, and for providing hydraulic power to hammers, tampers and rollers employed in the preparation and finishing of the pavement repairs.